GN Drive Tau
GN Drive Tau are known as false solar reactors (疑似太陽炉, Giji-Taiyou-Ro) and/or false solar furnaces, generally known as GN Drive T. It's an imitated energy system based on Celestial Being's GN Drive. The technical designs is believed to be originated from Ribbons Almark, who stole the designs from Celestial Being and in turn sent them to Linear Train Industries for Laguna Harvey. Laguna Harvey used the designs to develop the Throne Gundams and later the GN-X's for the UN Forces. After the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation, the technology already has been mass-produced in great numbers to the Federation Army and A-Laws. Description & Characteristics GN Drive Taus are poor imitations to real GN Drives and incapable of semi-perpetual energy generation or storage because they lack TD Blankets, a component relevant to GN particle generation and utilization. The GN particle energies that derive from such drives disperse orange-reddish hues. The earlier Tau Drives that appeared in A.D. 2307 produced GN Particles that are optimized for beam weaponry but produced a toxic form of the particles when exposed to high concentrations of it in beam weapons, such as the cases of Louise and Lasse. By 2312 however, the conventional Tau Drives then no longer used the harmful beam optimization configuration used earlier. The GN Tau Drives' greatest weakness is it's limited particle generation. The drives depends on electrical power to continuously generate its particles and they can't self sufficiently generate particles without recharging. Because of this, any machine powered by these drives will always have limitations against true GN Drives. GN Tau Particles The GN Tau Particles are the imperfect versions of true GN Particles. GN Drive T Components Sensor Unit It is likely that this basic component used in the original GN Drive is also used in the GN Drive T. Peripheral GN equipment can be used to dock with the GN Drive Tau to enhance its performance, such as GN Boosters. Stability Control The stability control is an automatic steering system. When piloting, the stability control(s) can detect a lack or excess energy for certain maneuvers and can compensate the difference in needed power. This feature helps improve movement for the mobile suit and pilot in piloting. Flywheel It's a mechanical device with significant moment of inertia used as a storage device for rotational energy. Flywheels resist changes in their rotational speed, which helps steady the rotation of the shaft when a fluctuating torque is exerted on it by its power source such as a piston-based (reciprocating) engine, or when the load placed on it is intermittent (such as a piston pump). Flywheels can be used to produce very high power pulses as needed for some experiments, where drawing the power from the public network would produce unacceptable spikes. A small motor can accelerate the flywheel between the pulses. Thruster Unit Part of a GN Drive T is a dedicated propulsion system or Thruster Unit. Specialized verniers work in concert with an integral anti-gravity mechanism to provide a mobile suit with considerable flight capabilities. The unit's infrared low-observability characterisics are preserved because this is not a combustion-based propulsion system. A direct, albeit non-trivial to implement, development of anti-gravity drive is an inertial dampening system. The "G-forces" experienced by pilots during extreme maneuvers are in fact the a consequence of their bodily mass resisting a change in vector. A localized anti-gravity field lowers the pilot's apparent mass, thus offering a measure of protection from the crushing G-forces of a aggressive ACM TD Substitution Module The GN T Drive's most significant difference in their makeup is the TD substitution module. No official name was given to it, however it's the improvised component that allows GN T Drives properly utilize its particles. It's speculated to some that if a true TD blanket was used for its systems, it would create a true solar furnace; it should be noted that the GN Drive Tau was manufactured with different components and not perfect imitations lacking a single true component. In theory the substitution module also involves particle energy conversation, however much of its internal properties are unknown, a highly debated subject. GN Generation Furnace The core component of a GN Drive Tau, raw GN particle energy is produced to supply limited energy. The false solar furnace produce only unrefined energies and a psuedo-TD Blanket system was used to supplement the real component. It's theorized by many that unrefined properties of the raw GN particles appear in a reddish hue; it should be noted that both GN Drive systems are different in make and components, suggesting that even if a real TD Blanket was substituted, it wouldn't produce true GN particles; a highly debatable subject. GN Condenser GN Condenser(s) is a energy capacitor(s) that allow a mobile units to reserve and exploit excess GN particles when needed. GN T Drives has a limited rate of particle generation. Mobile units that have high particle requirements can't efficiently utilize the full power of their mobile units without risk draining power from various or all systems. To compensate, the condensers are used to help maintain consistent power to systems and can be used to charge a high particle consuming function. Mobile suits like the Gadessa have high energy requirements and have a series of condensers built into the mobile suits to provide the necessary energy it needs in combat situations. System Features Trans-Am System The original GN Tau Drives did not have a Trans-Am system. That was a secret system built into the black-box of the original five GN Drives. The data for it could not be found in Veda thus it was not part of the schematics given to Laguna Harvey (by Ribbons). In 2312 Billy Katagiri, used analysis notes left behind by Leif Eifman in his home and discovered the secret to the Trans-Am system and incorporated it into Mr. Bushido's new mobile suit. Contrary to popular believe, Billy Katagiri and the Innovators developed their Pseudo Trans-Am systems seperately although it is unknown whether they are large difference in the respective theories Official Japanese Gundam 00.net Mobile Suit Section Susanowo Profile. The system was not mass produced and was used by only a handful of A-Laws/Innovators mobile suits. One large fallacy of the Pseudo Trans-Am system is that it will cause the Pseudo Solar Furnace to be heavily damaged rendering it unusable. The mobile suit will then function solely on its remaining Condenser supply DX Mechanics March 09 Issue HG Hilling Care's Garazzo manual profile . The system was installed in the Masurao, Susanowo, Gadessa, GNZ-004 Gaga, Garazzo, Reborns Gundam. Twin Drive System The Twin Drive System is the use of two GN Drives that produces GN particles in synchronous particle generation (two drives acting as one). It's an experimental GN Drive system for fourth generation Gundams and 00 Gundam is the only unit of its kind to support such a system. The system would be later copied and implemented on Reborns Gundam with a pair of GN T Drives; it should be noted that system was imperfect and can't effectively rival against true GN Drives as the GN T Drives still produce particles at a limited rate. History Linear Train Industries Production GNW Gundam Throne Series After Laguna Harvey completed creating the Thrones, he successfully created his own shadow group of Celestial Being. Dispatching the Trinitys to eradicate not just war, but anything considered a tactical threat. The Thrones supremacy didn't last as 30 GN T Drives were produced and given to the world governments. GN-X Development Laguna Harvey later leaked information on the location of 30 GN drive Taus mounted on GN-X units to the three power blocs. This gave them an advantage against the Gundams as they now had mobile suits equipped with the same type of beam weapons and had the same type of maneuvering capabilities as the Gundams. Although it was quickly determined that in a one-on-one fight the Gundams were still superior. United Nations Forces Deployment Earth Sphere Federation Development Four years later, approximately 328 countries had united to form the Earth Sphere Federation, having mass produced the GN drive Tau. Mal-Developing The Middle East To further the Federation's agenda of unifying independent nations, the army had placed GN particle dispensers across the Middle East to choke the nations' economies. However, the side effect of this is that Katharon bases are undetectable. A-Laws Distribution As the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force of the Federation the A-Laws were given nothing but the best. Their forces were outfitted only with the latest mobile suits of the GN-X line and later with the more advanced Ahead which were equipped with a newer more efficient version of the GN T Drive. Thanks to their support from the government and private source of funding the A-Laws were able to go further in GN Drive development than anyone associated with the federation previously could. This lead to the development new units such as the aquatic mobile armor Trilobite which was equipped with three GN Drive Ts, and the GNX-U02X Masurao the first Federation/A-Laws built mobile suit with a Trans-Am system. Innovators The Innovators, led by Ribbons Almark and backed by Veda, did their own secret research into GN Drives. Their research led to the development of GN Drives that had vastly longer life-spans than the original three mounted on the Thrones. They would also incorporate the Trans-Am system tha they have developed seperately from Billy Katagiri,the stand-alone operating system used by the Gundams, and even build a suit with a Twin-Drive system similar to 00 Gundam. References External Links Category:Anno Domini Technology